A Wet Reunion
by READTHEEFFINGDESCRIPTION
Summary: Annie captures Armin and finds a fun way to torture him. Warning: Contains Omoashi and wetting. Don't like, don't read.


Armin shifted groggily, trying to roll onto his side to get more comfortable. His movements, however, were met with resistance. Try as he might, he couldn't roll over, couldn't move his arms, and couldn't shift his legs much. He blinked sleepily and looked around, confused. Armin remembered falling asleep wrapped up cozily in his sleeping bag in the temporary camp Levi's squad had made while pursuing Annie. He lifted his head from the floor and took in his surroundings. He was in a small room. The walls were made of logs, the floor was made of wood planks, and the single window was covered with a piece of black cloth. Sunlight filtered through the dark fabric, providing the room with a dim light. _What the...?_ Armin looked down at his body, startled to see thick leather straps holding him to the floor. There were five straps total. One across his ankles, one across his hips, one across his chest, and one across each of his wrists, keeping his arms pinned by his sides. Armin could wiggle a little bit, but was unable to bend his knees or move his arms.

Confused, Armin lay his head back and tried to think of some way to get out of the restraints and make his escape. But his thoughts were soon interrupted by light footsteps and the creak of a door. Armin craned his neck to look at the visitor and immediately felt a sense of dread. It was Annie, dressed in her Military Police uniform, her hair pulled back into a bun with her bangs hanging loosely in her face. She was carrying a large jug of water.

"Goooood morning." Annie grinned, watching Armin with malice in her blue eyes. "Sleep well?" she asked.

"Why are you doing this?" Armin glared, though he felt like he already knew the answer. _She's probably still pissed over the whole prison fiasco and wants revenge..._

"Because I can." Annie grinned and held up the jug of water. "Thirsty?" She asked.

"No, I'm not." Armin said. Annie approached him, kneeling next to his head.

"Mmm...I think you are..." Annie uncorked the jug and brought it toward Armin's mouth. Armin kept his mouth closed and turned his head away, wary at whatever she was about to make him drink. Annie grabbed his cheeks between her thumb and forefinger, causing Armin to gasp slightly in pain. In the second he had his mouth open, Annie forced the opening to the jug in. Liquid filled his mouth quickly, forcing him to swallow. To his surprise, the liquid tasted like water. Water kept pouring into his mouth, and Armin had no choice but to drink it. Annie grinned at him, and Armin tried to pull his head away, needing to breathe. Annie held tight though, and Armin began choking when his lungs burned for air. He was a mess by the time Annie pulled the jug away, choking and gasping for air, his face and hair wet from when water kept overflowing his mouth.

"There you go." Annie corked the jug. "Refreshing, right?" Armin didn't respond, still coughing and trying to catch his breath. Annie looked down at his stomach, which was noticeably bloated, and grinned. "Ooh, bet that was painful."

"Why..." Armin coughed, "Why did you do that?"

"To keep you alive." Annie poked his full stomach. "That looks _really_ painful." she said. Armin tensed. It was. He felt like his stomach was going to burst because it was so full. And on top of the pain, the position he was in was making him nauseous. He swallowed frequently, trying to keep the water in his stomach when it started trickling back up his esophagus. Armin groaned and tried to sit up, feeling to urge to vomit intensify when Annie pressed down on his stomach again.

"You can stay right there." Annie grinned, watching him struggle. After a few minutes of fruitless wiggling, Armin relaxed. He watched Annie, his full stomach and painful lungs making him miserable. Annie sighed and placed her fingers on his chest. Armin could feel how cold her fingers were even through his shirt. "You're so adorable..." she murmured. Armin grit his teeth and swallowed again.

"I'm so full of water I'm going to throw up..." he whispered miserably. Annie traced her fingers down his chest, stopping at his bloated stomach.

"It'll pass." Annie assured him. "Just be patient." Armin sighed and closed his eyes, waiting for his stomach to start emptying. He shifted, rocking his hips forward enough that he could arch his back slightly. It took a bit of pressure off of his stomach. "I'll be back later." Annie said. Armin heard her get up, heard her footsteps across the floor, the creak of the door, and then her footsteps slowly faded to silence.

Time passed slowly. Armin's stomach began to empty, and it left him comfortable enough to doze off at one point. As the fluid moved out of his stomach, though, Armin became aware of another problem. His bladder was filling, and at a much faster pace than normal as his body tried to rid itself of the water Annie had given him. He wasn't quite desperate, but was certainly uncomfortable when Annie entered the room again. She knelt down next to him again, placing another jug on the floor nearby.

"I've brought more water!" Annie said, sounding cheerful. Armin glanced at her. She looked unusually happy, and Armin cringed at the realization that she enjoyed toying with him.

"Uh...were you planning on letting me out of these straps at all...?" Armin asked. He knew his bladder would become a much _much_ more pressing need before much time passed.

"Nope. Can't have you running off." She said. Armin looked around the empty room, then looked at Annie again.

"Annie, you're going to have to let me out of these straps eventually..." he said pointedly. Annie pinched his cheek.

"Says who?"

"You can't keep me here forever!" Armin raised his voice, frustrated.

"Eh. Time is a concept." Annie patted him on the thigh. Armin flinched at the touch and wiggled, trying to get free of the straps. "What's the rush?" Annie asked. "Somewhere you need to be?"

His muscles cramping, his bladder filling, and his frustration mounting, Armin glared at his captor.

"Untie me." He demanded.

"Or _what_?" Annie asked, amused.

"I don't know!" Armin wiggled. "Just please let me out of this."

"What for?" Annie asked, feigning ignorance.

"You forced me to drink an entire jug of water. What do _you_ think?" Armin fidgeted in his bonds, shifting his thighs slightly. Annie watched him, the most malicious and evil-looking grin on her face. Realization hit Armin like a punch in the gut. He went pale. Annie wasn't going to let him up, and his bladder was going to empty eventually, whether voluntarily or not.

"You... _want_ me to..."

"Armin..." Annie said, her voice a bit gentler, "if I were to let you out to go, would you really be able to? I'm not letting you out of my sight. So even if I let you go, would you be able to?" Armin stared at her, at a loss for words. He really did need to relieve himself, but would be unable to if she was watching him. And he had no doubt that she would watch him, probably laughing while he struggled to go. Armin sighed.

"No...I guess I wouldn't..."

"Then you are not getting out of this." Annie placed a hand on his lower belly. Armin tensed his sphincter muscles reflexively, her cold hand resting on his full bladder and increasing his urge. Annie snorted. "This is rich." She untucked his shirt and pulled it up, unbuttoning the bottom three buttons so she could see his stomach. "I've never seen this before..." She traced her cold fingers across his navel. Armin shuddered.

"Stop it." he said. Annie continued rubbing his stomach. "Stop doing that." Armin repeated. "You're making it worse." Annie grinned and pressed down on his stomach harder. Armin tensed his abdominal muscles, trying to keep her from pressing harder. Annie laughed.

"Wow...I wonder how long you can really hold it." Annie reached toward the jug beside her. "But first, it's time for more water." She uncorked the jug. Armin closed his mouth and turned his head away from her. "Open your mouth." Annie ordered. "Or I will stomp on your bladder." Armin deliberated for a moment, then, deciding he really didn't want to deal with permanent bladder and kidney damage, opened his mouth. Annie poured in water, less forcefully this time, giving Armin time to take breaths between gulps. She set the jug down when it was half empty and rubbed Armin's bloated belly, feeling fine blonde hairs stick up as goosebumps erupted on his skin. "There. At least you won't be dehydrated." Armin said nothing. He watched Annie leave the room, then stared up at the ceiling.

An hour (though it felt like much more than an hour to Armin) passed. His bladder filled steadily, and the edge of the leather strap across his hips began to poke into his bladder as it expanded. His belt was becoming extremely uncomfortable too, pressing down on his bladder. His bladder had quickly passed the "uncomfortable" stage and was now in the "empty me NOW" stage, but Armin was unable to do so. He was sweating, his body turning to other methods to get rid of all the water Annie had given him. Armin looked up as Annie entered the room again.

"Still awake?" she asked. Annie knelt down on the floor next to him again.

"Yes..." Armin said, his voice strained. Annie patted his hair.

"Aw, you don't look so good..." she said. Armin squirmed.

"Come on, Annie, please..." he begged.

"Is it uncomfortable, Armin?" Annie pulled a handkerchief from her pocket and dabbed at his face with it, wiping the sweat from his forehead. She reached over and felt his stomach with her free hand, causing Armin to gasp and squeeze his thighs together. Armin's bladder was much more noticeable now, sticking out further and rock hard from the fullness.

" _Yes,_ " Armin spoke through gritted teeth, "it is _extremely_ uncomfortable."

"Hm..." Annie began unfastening his belt. "Maybe this will help..." Belt unfastened, Armin relaxed just slightly. He watched Annie, who was looking at his belt, a wicked smile on her face.

"Hey, what-?" Armin cried out as Annie cinched his belt tight, fastening it at a point that was tighter than normal. Armin squirmed, pressing his thighs together and panicking slightly as a few drops of urine dampened his underwear. "Stop!" he begged, squirming, "Undo it, please!" Tears burned in his eyes. Annie laughed.

"Come on Armin, didn't they teach you discipline?" Annie laughed again. Armin squirmed and tugged at the restraints.

"A-Annie...I..." Armin moaned quietly. The pressure on his bladder was unbearable. Annie grinned and rested her elbow on his stomach.

"Sorry, what was that?" she asked. Tears streamed from Armin's eyes.

"Let me up...please..." he begged.

"Oh alright..." Annie unstrapped his upper torso. Armin shifted and tried to sit up, but realized he was unable to. The tensing of his abdominal muscles and the tightness of the belt put too much pressure on his bladder when he moved. A fresh wave of tears rolled down his cheeks as he lay back down on the floor. Annie unfastened his belt again. Armin sighed, feeling slight relief from the absence of his belt. He sat up, expecting Annie to undo the rest of his straps. But she didn't. He looked at her uncertainly.

"Um...are you going to let me get up?" he asked.

"Hmmmm..." Annie laughed. "Nah." she forced him back down.

"But...Annie!" Armin squirmed. The state of his bladder was quickly becoming dire. "Why? Are you going to just wait until I wet myself?"

"No. I know you won't be able to. Not for a while, anyway. But I can still have fun..." she pulled out the handle for her ODM gear, "before I put an end to you. And the rest of your Survey Corps friends." Annie jabbed the end of the handle into his lower abdomen. Armin's bladder throbbed painfully, and he groaned. Annie dug the handle into his stomach further, and Armin squirmed desperately, gasping and swearing under his breath. "Know what I think?" She asked. Armin looked at her miserably.

"What...?" He mumbled. Annie held up the jug of water again.

"I think you look thirsty."

"I'm not!"

"Poor little Armin! You look parched!" Annie tilted the jug and forced the opening into his mouth. Water began trickling in, and Armin quickly shoved his tongue into the opening, plugging it. "Drink it, Armin!" Annie ordered. Armin glared at her. He was done with her stupid games. Annie shifted slightly, and, still holding the jug to Armin's mouth, rested her foot on top of his swollen bladder. Armin groaned and squirmed, but didn't move his tongue. "Drink." Annie pushed down slowly. Armin's tongue slid out of the opening of the jug as he cried out, and he immediately found himself choking on the water rushing in. Annie gripped the jug with one hand and Armin's cheeks with the other, preventing him from opening his mouth. When the jug was empty, Annie placed it beside her, looking at Armin's swollen abdomen. Armin choked and coughed, trying to catch his breath. Annie giggled. "Look how swollen you are!" Armin rubbed his thighs together, his coughing putting stress on his full bladder.

"I really, really need to go, Annie..." Armin said quietly. His squirming was more frequent, and his breathing was becoming shallow and panicked. _If she keeps this stuff up, wet pants are going to be the least of my problems..._ Armin thought, wincing at a shooting pain in his lower back.

"I know." Annie fastened his belt again. Armin bit his lip, muffling a moan of pain and utter desperation. Annie got up suddenly, pacing around the room to look for something, then returned to Armin, carrying several blankets in her arms. Armin wondered vaguely if she was going to put the blankets under him so he wouldn't end up laying in a huge puddle when his bladder finally released, but he was wrong. Annie rolled them up together and slipped them under Armin's lower back. The shift in his hips and his back forced his bladder upward, straight into his belt. He watched her, confused. He had thought she was going to draw this out for as long as possible, but the position he was in, while excellent for causing more discomfort with a full bladder, was just going to speed up the inevitable. Armin heard the click of an ODM gear handle attaching to a blade, then the sound of Annie unsheathing the blade. She grinned at him wickedly and placed the flat side across his lower stomach, right over his bladder. The metal was extremely cold.

Armin squirmed and tugged against his bonds, tears streaming from his eyes. He couldn't take any more of this. He closed his eyes and focused on trying to relax his sphincter muscles. _Come on, this isn't hard...just_ go _already. Get it over with._ He squirmed. A tiny dribble escaped, and he tensed up automatically. Annie giggled. Armin fought to stay relaxed, holding his breath and waiting for it to happened. But before his sphincter muscles could open fully, Annie pressed the flat side of the blade down onto his bladder. Armin inhaled sharply, a short jet of urine soaking through his underwear and into his pants before his sphincter muscles froze up.

"Stop!" he begged. Annie laughed maniacally and set her blade aside, then tucked a forth blanket under Armin's lower back. "Stop! Please, please stop!" Annie grinned and stood over him. Armin tensed. She raised her foot over his bladder slowly, then brought it down, _hard._ A cry of pain escaped him, along with a long dribble of pee. It soaked into the crotch of his pants further. He blushed and tried to keep the stream going, but his muscles had already frozen up again.

"Did that hurt?" Annie asked, looking at him with mock concern.

"Yes...it hurt..." Armin moaned.

"Good." Annie leaned over and pulled his shirt up further, fully exposing his stomach. She knelt next to him again, and began massaging his lower stomach. Armin winced and squirmed every time she touched his bladder.

"Please let me go..." he said tearfully.

"Shush." Annie continued massaging, moving her hands so she was only massaging his bladder and eliciting small whimpers and moans from Armin as she did so.

"You're going to make me wet myself!" Armin hissed through gritted teeth.

"You're a tough guy." Annie chuckled. "You can hold it."

"Not for much longer, I can't."

"Well, you're going to have to." Annie reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out a long leather strap, which she began wrapping around Armin's lower abdomen.

"Wait, what are you-" Annie pulled tight on the leather, "AAUGH!" Urine jetted into his wet underwear, further soaking into his pants. Annie watched the wet patch grow for a second, then loosened the strap. She removed the strap and laid it aside, then smiled deviously at Armin, raising her hand to her mouth. "Don't...!" But it was too late. She bit down on her thumb, and there was a huge crackling noise as a bolt of lightening tore through the ceiling, hitting Annie as she transformed. Annie leaned over Armin as she did, protecting him from falling rubble as her titan body pushed the ceiling up. Armin looked up fearfully. The female titan grinned at him, then shook rubble off of herself and shifted, her knees on either side of Armin's body as she tore the leather straps off of him. Straps off, Annie grabbed Armin, cradling him in her fist.

"Hey!" Armin squirmed and tried to get free. Annie straightened, moving her hand so that Armin was at eye level. She pressed her fingers against the back side of his body and held him in place with her thumb, pressing on his chest with enough pressure Armin was finding it difficult to breathe. Armin squirmed and twisted his legs together, pushing against Annie's thumb with his hands in a vain attempt to get her to loosen her grip. Annie watched him struggle, and slowly moved her thumb downward. Her thumb brushed across his bloated belly, causing him to gasp. She stopped at his lower abdomen and waited, watching him. Armin whimpered, several small leaks making it past his sphincter muscles, and stared at her with pleading eyes. "If you're gonna do it, just do it already!" he begged. He needed to pee so badly he was minutes away from wetting himself anyway. Annie smiled and pressed her thumb down on his bladder. And then it was all over.

Armin gasped and went white as a sheet when his sphincter muscles gave up. Urine hissed loudly, quickly soaking his pants. A dark red blush slowly crept across Armin's cheeks. He was absolutely mortified, and his bladder was still too full and painful for him to feel relief yet. Annie watched him, smiling the whole time. Armin stared back, frozen in shock. Tears were forming in his eyes, and a soft moan escaped him as the relief began to hit. Armin relaxed, feeling his pent-up urine running down his legs and dripping off of his pants. He leaned forward, resting his head on Annie's thumb. He didn't even look up when a dark haired figures burst out of the trees, flying toward Annie. There was a spray of blood as the figure passed the nape of Annie's neck. Annie's grip loosened suddenly, and Armin began falling as Annie collapsed.

Armin was too stunned to move, didn't have his ODM gear on him, and was feeling too much relief to even think straight. He grunted as someone slammed into him, wrapping strong arms around his chest and lowering them both to the ground. She let go of him, and Armin immediately fell to his knees, shaking and still urinating into his pants.

"Armin!" Mikasa crouched in front of him. "Are you alright?" Armin stared at her, not trusting himself to speak, as tears fell from his eyes. "Are you hurt?" Armin said nothing, just waited as his bladder finished emptying. He stared at a spot between his knees, blushing at the unmistakable hissing noise from within his soaked pants. The hissing was softer now, as his bladder was almost empty. "Oh, Armin..." Mikasa patted his shoulder sympathetically. Armin sighed in relief as the last few drops of pee exited his bladder and slumped forward into Mikasa, the immense relief leaving him light-headed.

"Here..." Mikasa dug a blanket out of her pack and draped it over Armin's shoulders. "Let's get back to Headquarters." Armin nodded and let out a shaky laugh.

"At least I distracted her, right?" He stood slowly, urine still dripping from the fabric of his soaked pants. He wiped his eyes and wrapped the blanket around himself. "Thank you, Mikasa..." Armin said quietly. Mikasa put an arm around him and led him away from Annie's corpse.

"You did a good job, Armin." she said, giving him a quick sideways hug before continuing forward, toward Headquarters. "You can get cleaned up when we get back, eat something, and get some sleep." she said, noticing how worn out Armin looked. Armin smiled a little. Sleep sounded amazing.


End file.
